


Think before You Speak

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Abduction, Dual POV, M/M, Medievalish theme, Minato and Kushina live, Not for Sakura fans, Slash, Stupid decisions were made, Witches, healer Naruto, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Think before you speak is a very valuable lesson. Unfortunately some people learn that lesson far too late.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 39
Kudos: 325





	Think before You Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So I dearly hope you all aren't tired yet of the medieval theme as you said before, because guess what this one is? Another medievalish themed one :') My brain is being weird, guys, sorry. *hangs head*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like my next attempt at a medieval theme :')

**Think before You Speak**

The day the youngest son of Lord Uchiha announced that he was ready to wed, was the day every girl in the village had been looking forward to ever since they had seen him walking around in the village with his father and brother.

The Uchiha family was a noble one, very affluent on top of that, having made their business in law and in politics. On top of that they possessed the sort of beauty that elicited envy and desire wherever they went. Marrying into this family meant being set for life and never having to worry about money issues ever again.

So naturally the news that the youngest son was finally ready to find a spouse spread like fire in the village. Being married to one of the most handsome, if not _the_ most handsome, man who on top of that was also very affluent thanks to his family – who wouldn't want that? Never having to worry again about money while being the only one he would come home to every night and becoming the envy of the village? Every girl dreamt of that.

And now the time was finally there. Uchiha Sasuke, as he was called, would rent out the local pub and hold interviews there to determine who would be the most suitable to become his spouse. All one had to do was show up on time and talk with him; it didn't matter whether one was just as rich as he was or more on the poorer side, everyone was welcome.

Sakura understood that there had been no limitations set on who would be welcomed in the pub, but she eyed the blond boy distrustfully. She and her best friends, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, had shown up early at the pub, eager to be one of the first to be interviewed. Being one of the first would certainly leave a good impression behind as well; every little bit would count in their attempts to capture Sasuke's heart.

Other girls had had the same idea as well apparently, because by the time the three of them had arrived at the pub, their parents' good luck wishes still echoing in their ears, a long queue had already been formed, sprawling in front of the pub all the way past the corner.

"Eugh, should have known we'd been better off getting up earlier," Ino muttered, scowling as she folded her arms in front of her rather sizeable chest.

"Well, Uchiha-san did say he wouldn't make a decision until he had heard everyone," Hinata piped up; a light blush dusting her cheeks. Her long black hair had been curled for the occasion and she was wearing it in a high ponytail with a white flower as decoration.

She looked even more lovely than usual and Sakura tugged at her mint green dress nervously. "True, but it's still better to be one of the first, I think," she mumbled and sighed.

As the line grew and grew, she shot the occasional glance backwards, trying to gauge her competition. It was then that she noticed the blond boy standing just a couple of girls behind her. Narrowing her eyes, she watched him chattering quietly with the daughter of the local blacksmith, Tenten.

She elbowed Hinata and Ino, putting a stop to their conversation. "Uzumaki is here," she hissed before either one of them could complain.

Instantly both girls turned their heads. Hinata blinked, her lips parting in surprise while Ino frowned, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

"I know they didn't mention any restrictions, but does he really think he has a chance?" Ino scoffed, brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder again.

"He must have inhaled too much of his own draughts," Sakura giggled.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows lightly. "He might have a chance," she suggested tentatively. "He's – he's not that bad to look at."

Ino snorted, shaking her head. "Oh please, like that witch stands any chance."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Uzumaki and his mother were known as the local witches, offering potions and herbs to soothe ailments. Officially they called themselves Healers, but really, who did they think they were fooling? The only reason why they hadn't been chased away yet was because so far whatever they put in their weird concoctions was helping people instead of making them worse.

Still, Sakura preferred going to the actual doctor instead of trusting those witches with her life. Who knew when one day one of them might snap and try to hurt them? No, give her Tsunade-sensei over that weird family any day.

"You have to admit, he has guts, thinking he might be chosen by Sasuke-kun," she smirked.

How could he even entertain the notion that Sasuke would choose him when there were plenty of pretty girls to choose from? Why would Sasuke content himself with a foul witch instead of a nice, beautiful girl? Honestly, the audacity of Uzumaki was astonishing.

"Well, dreaming isn't forbidden," Ino said haughtily. "He just has the bad luck that he's going up against the likes of us."

Bad luck indeed. Sakura wished she could be there during Uzumaki's interview with Sasuke, but it had already been stated before that nobody else could be in the interview room aside from the candidate, Sasuke himself and according to the rumours his older brother.

Still, it would have been interesting to witness how much of an embarrassment Uzumaki would make of himself.

* * *

She had to wait for nearly three hours but then it was finally her turn to enter the room. Keeping her head held up high, she strode into the room, relaxing a bit when she was wrapped in comfortable warmth. While not exactly winter yet, it was definitely not the kind of weather one could stand leisurely in for hours without fearing one might become an icicle.

Even here she could hear the rough wind howling, making the glass pans rattle slightly while a fire crackled merrily in the hearth.

A large, sturdy table had been put in the middle of the room and Sasuke sat in the middle with an older looking, dark haired man beside him. The man in question wore his long hair in a low ponytail and was reading through some papers; a pen and inkwell placed on the table in front of him.

Sakura couldn't help but blush when Sasuke locked eyes with her. His were as dark as the night, yet incredibly intense; the intensity of which was brought out even more by the deep red shirt he wore. The two top buttons had been left unfastened and her mouth dried when she caught a glimpse of tantalising pale skin.

Oh, to be the one who would be allowed to touch him freely!

"Sit down, please," Sasuke said politely, gesturing at the chair in front of the table.

Hastily she did as he asked; a shiver running down her spine at the sound of his smooth, deep voice.

"Your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

He nodded. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and this is my older brother, Itachi. He'll be taking some notes, but don't mind him. Just pretend he isn't there." The corners of his mouth twitched and Sakura smiled when Itachi rolled his eyes.

"How old are you, Haruno-san?" Sasuke inquired, his hands folded on the table. They rested on sheets of parchment, but he appeared disinclined at the moment to write something down.

"I turned seventeen in March," she replied, resting her hands on her lap, hoping it wasn't that obvious that she was nervous.

She knew her cheeks must be fire red by now, given how hot they felt, but she couldn't help it! The many descriptions of his beauty hadn't done him any justice at all; she almost didn't dare to look him straight in his eyes for fear she would become tongue-tied.

"What are your plans for the future?" Sasuke surprised her by asking that and she blinked, a bit thrown off guard.

"Oh, erm, I'm hoping to be accepted as Tsunade-sensei's apprentice," she answered and wetted her lips. "She's the local doctor and very good at what she does. I hope to become just as good as her and help out the people of this village."

He nodded approvingly and she inwardly cheered, knowing she was off to a good start. Now she just had to remain calm and not mess it up by giving stupid replies. Too bad for Ino and Hinata, but she was going to be the one who would be able to call herself the next Mrs. Uchiha!

He asked her some more questions, about the classes she'd followed, how her childhood had been, what her parents did as a job … It felt all somewhat clinical, not really as intimate as she had secretly dreamt it would have been, but she reminded herself that he was just getting to know her as much as possible in the little time they had before the next candidate would be called in.

There was unfortunately no time for real intimate discussions when there was still a long line of hopeful girls waiting outside.

"All right, it seems our time together is nearly up," Sasuke smiled apologetically while his brother kept making notes.

She wondered absently what exactly he was jotting down from this conversation. Did they keep information of everyone who presented themselves? That made sense, considering how many people had shown up today.

At the declaration that their time together was finished she felt disappointment well up. She knew they could only talk for a certain amount, but her time together with him was too short!

"Before you go, I have one last question," Sasuke said and tilted his head slightly to the left. "What can you tell me about some of the other candidates?"

"Erm, sorry? I don't think I understand the question," she said hesitatingly, her cheeks heating up. What kind of strange question was that, though?

He offered an apologetic smile. "I know this is perhaps an odd question, but I'm just curious what you can tell me about some of the candidates. I like having the perspective of someone who grew up with them."

Right, the Uchiha family could afford private tutors so none of the children had even attended the local school.

"I don't know that many of them well," she admitted. "I'm best friends with Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata-chan is very good at crochet and knitting and she wants to be a teacher at the local school. Ino-chan is the daughter of the florist and she's amazing with flowers and plants. No matter the illness, she can always nurse a plant back to health. I don't know Tenten that well, but I do know that she's hoping to follow in her father's footsteps, who's a blacksmith."

Sasuke nodded, an attentive look on his face. "Anything else you can tell me?"

For a moment she hesitated, questioning whether it would be a good idea to mention _him_. She didn't want Sasuke in danger, however, and who knew what that family would do once they had access to the Uchiha fortune? Everyone knew witches couldn't be trusted.

"Well, there's this one boy named Uzumaki Naruto," she said slowly, nibbling briefly on her lip. "I want to warn you for him."

"Warn me? Why?" A slim, dark eyebrow rose up.

"He and his mother are known as witches around these parts," she informed him honestly, pursing her lips together. "They make all these weird concoctions that supposedly help people, but I don't know. I do not believe that someone who doesn't have a degree in medicine should go around healing people with self-made potions. I don't know what his intentions are by approaching you today, but I think I would be remiss if I didn't warn you about him."

"I'll keep the warning in mind," he said calmly, but his eyes narrowed slightly as he considered this piece of information. He shook his head lightly then and smiled faintly. "Thank you for coming here today. I'll be announcing my choice tonight at eight here at the pub. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

"As do I, Uchiha-san," she smiled giddily, barely able to keep herself from attaching the affectionate suffix kun to his name. They weren't quite at that level yet and she wouldn't screw up things for herself now by being too presumptuous.

She stood up and offered a small bow. "I will see you tonight, Uchiha-san."

"Have a pleasant rest of the day," he nodded, the dismissal polite but clear.

Calmly she exited the room, nodding politely to a slim brown-haired girl who was awaiting her turn, but inwardly she was doing a victory dance. The interview had gone so well, there was no way he wouldn't choose her!

She couldn't wait for the evening to finally arrive!

* * *

"I can't wait to hear his choice!" Ino said, excitement making her blue eyes shine. "Mother's already trying to come up with suitable flower arrangements for the wedding."

"Mine's already designing the dress," another girl piped up, giggling.

Sakura didn't say anything, too nervous to speak. Butterflies were racing like mad in her stomach and she kept her gaze fixated at the wooden door of the pub, willing for Sasuke to appear quickly. It was slowly inching towards eight o'clock and the streetlights had been lit up already, providing light in the steadily falling darkness. Extra light had been put on each side of the door to the pub so that they would all have a good look at the young lord.

She felt both so excited and nervous that she barely even felt the harsh wind tugging at her cloak and dress as she shifted her weight continuously from one leg to the other. She had barely managed to convince her parents to stay home, not wanting an embarrassing first meeting between them and Sasuke tonight.

A hush fell over the gathered crowd when the door opened and Sasuke stepped outside, closely followed by his brother. They both wore thick, luxurious looking black cloaks to protect them against the cold.

Dark eyes roamed across the crowd, flitting across faces without lingering for more than a second. "Thank you so much for braving the cold today and having an interview with me," Sasuke spoke and while he wasn't exactly raising his voice, he was loud enough that everyone could hear him. "I know this was not the most ideal day to wait outside, so I appreciate your patience."

Sakura would have waited the entire day and night if that meant getting to talk with the handsome lord! Three hours had been nothing!

"I won't keep you out here too long," he continued, building up the anticipation even further. "After careful consideration I have chosen the one I would like to call my spouse in the near future, should my proposal be accepted."

Who would be insane enough to refuse him? There wouldn't even have been any point in coming to meet him today then!

"The one I have chosen is …" He looked around slowly as if searching for the person in question and Sakura straightened her shoulders, her stomach performing several summersaults.

His eyes looked in her direction then and she started feeling light-headed from anticipation, nearly vibrating with excitement as his lips curled up in a soft smile.

"I have chosen Uzumaki Naruto."

A shocked silence fell over the gathered girls and they all slowly turned around to the boy who had just ripped their dream away from them.

The boy in question stood just behind Sakura, she realised numbly, and he pointed at himself in wonder. "Me?" he asked awed; the only sound breaking the loaded silence.

Sasuke's smile widened as he nodded, holding out his hand. "Yes, you. If you would come forwards, please?"

Uzumaki nearly tripped over his own feet when he hastily made his way towards Sasuke; his face colouring red when Sasuke took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you better," Sasuke smiled, straightening out from his bow, but still holding Uzumaki's hand in his. He then turned to address the rest of them, "Thank you all for meeting with me today. You were not chosen today, but I'm certain that all of you will find your own luck someday. Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

As more and more girls started going home, disappointment dripping off their faces, Sakura could only stand there in shock, not even registering her friends telling her that they were leaving as well.

How could that witch have captured Sasuke's attention? Especially when she had specifically warned him about him! Had he used some kind of potion on Sasuke to influence him? But then he would have had to use it on Sasuke's brother too and the chances of ensnaring both men at the same time seemed rather nihil.

If not a potion, then why had Uzumaki been chosen? Out of everyone available, why him? Sakura would soon be able to call herself Tsunade's apprentice and would become a doctor in the future – what could Uzumaki possibly bring to the table that could measure up to her ambition? He was a damned witch!

"In one week time I would like you and your parents to meet my family," Sasuke was telling Uzumaki, who was listening almost enraptured to him. "I would like to take that opportunity to formally present myself to your parents and inform them of my intentions."

"They're definitely going to accept you, I'm sure of it!" Uzumaki blurted out, reddening even more when Sasuke laughed softly.

Hearing that gentle laugh was like being stabbed repeatedly with a knife, Sakura discovered upset. She should have been the one privileged to hear that laughter! Not Uzumaki! How could she have lost to that despicable witch of all people?! She would have accepted it if Ino had been chosen or Hinata, even Tenten or Karin! But Uzumaki? How was that even possible?!

"My brother will come pick you up with the carriage then."

"Oh, erm, not you?" Uzumaki asked shyly and she could have slapped that fake shyness off his face right now!

Itachi stepped forwards then, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smirked, "No, unfortunately you'll have to make do with me then. Wouldn't want anything inappropriate to happen before the courtship officially starts."

"Don't make me rethink my decision to send you, nii-san," Sasuke huffed while Uzumaki just stood there like an idiot gaping.

"Who else would you send in place of your beloved older brother?"

"Shisui comes to mind," Sasuke answered dryly.

A carriage halted a few feet away from the three men then, the driver bowing slightly. The black horse pulling the carriage scraped his hoof against the cobblestones and snorted, but otherwise stood there calmly.

"Itachi will escort you home," Sasuke said and stepped back. "I'll see you in a week." His eyes were visibly soft as he looked at Uzumaki.

"Yes, I'll see you in a week!" Uzumaki grinned and nodded politely at Itachi when he held open the door of the carriage for him.

The sound of hooves clattering against the cobblestones as the carriage drove away finally broke Sakura out of her daze and she clenched her hands into fists.

She had to know why Uzumaki had been chosen over her. Especially when she had explicitly warned Sasuke about him! How could Sasuke have still chosen for him, knowing he was nothing more than a filthy witch?

"Excuse me," she called out and Sasuke turned to her surprised.

"Oh, my apologies, I hadn't seen you there," he said and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, but I can't immediately recall your name, what was it again?"

She gritted her teeth together, humiliation burning white hot within her. "Haruno Sakura."

"Oh yes, you need to speak with me?" He regarded her expectantly, as if he really had no idea why she would want to talk with him after the absurd decision he'd made.

"Yes, I was curious why you chose Uzumaki," she said, clenching her hands into her cloak.

He blinked, looking bemused. "Because he's the best fit for me. I believe we can make it work between us."

"Even though I warned you that he's a witch?" she blurted out, a tad desperate to get him to change his mind still.

At once his face closed off, the small hint of friendliness covered up by a cool look. "I've talked with him about it. It appears I severely overestimated your intelligence, considering you don't seem to know the difference between a _witch_ and a _Healer_ ," he spoke coldly.

Outraged, she opened her mouth and started, "Just because he calls himself that doesn't mean -"

"You want to know something interesting?" he cut her off curtly. "I asked him the same question I asked you: what he thought about the other candidates. Unlike several of you, he had nothing but good to speak about people, including you."

His eyes became piercing and sharp, filled with so much contempt that she instantly wished the ground would open beneath her feet and swallow her up. "He told me you were ambitious for a reason, because there was no doubt you'll become Tsunade-sensei's student and follow into her footsteps as a good doctor."

He bent towards her, baring his teeth slightly. "Meanwhile you could only think of painting him in a bad light to better your own position. I have no need nor a desire for a spouse who can only gossip or speak ill about other people. A word of advice: think twice before you speak ill of other people, because that might just come back to slap you in the face. Like now," he finished derisively.

Without even a bow or a nod he strode away to the end of the street where another carriage was awaiting him.

Sakura could only stand there and stare, ill with fury and shame; the cold wind barely even capable of taking the sting out of her heated cheeks.

* * *

When Sakura met up with her friends at their favourite spot at the lake the following day, she was even more enraged and humiliated than the night before, having stewed in those ugly feelings the entire night instead of sleeping.

While Hinata just appeared resigned – which didn't surprise Sakura as her friend had never been the type to get angry or grossly upset – Ino at least seemed just as angry as she felt.

"I can't believe he chose Uzumaki of all people," Ino said in disbelief; outrage colouring her voice and her blue eyes glinting like shards of ice. "I would have understood if he somehow chose Karin, because that girl is pretty at least, but Uzumaki? What the hell does that witch have that we don't?!"

"Apparently they are more compatible," Hinata answered, a tad subdued.

Sakura wondered how much grief her father had given her for having lost against the witch of the village. "I don't know about being more compatible," she sneered, clenching her hand into fists on her lap. "Apparently Uzumaki was acting all innocent and sweet by refusing to say so much as a bad word about the rest of us. God, I hate that deceiving snake so much!"

"To think that this mess could have been avoided if that Sabaku guy have moved just a little faster," Ino groaned, rubbing her hands roughly over her face.

Hinata frowned. "What are you talking about, Ino-chan?"

Sakura's eyebrows knitted together as well, because she hadn't heard anything about a guy being involved with Uzumaki.

Wringing her long hair between her hands, Ino clucked her tongue and released a gusty sigh. "Rumour has it that the youngest son of Lord Sabaku fancies Uzumaki and was planning on courting him," she explained and wrinkled her nose. "That family lives in another village some miles beyond the forest, though, so I don't know how much truth there is in this rumour. Would have been nice if it had been true, though, because then we wouldn't have lost to that damn loser."

"Where did you hear that rumour?" Hinata asked surprised.

"I heard Shikamaru's mother mentioning it a little while ago." She shrugged. "Apparently Shikamaru is involved with the daughter of Lord Sabaku."

"If she was talking about it, it must be true, though," Sakura mused, letting her head fall back to stare at the dark grey sky. There were clouds gathering, promising a bout of rain soon.

Shikamaru's mother was one of the most down to earth people Sakura knew. She wouldn't be talking about a rumour unless it had some merit to it; she wasn't one to mindlessly gossip just for the sake of gossiping.

"Most likely," Ino agreed, pursing her lips. "Not that it helps us now. There's no way Uzumaki would give up on Sasuke-kun for Sabaku – even he isn't that mindless."

No, unfortunately he wasn't. The chance of Uzumaki giving up on Sasuke to choose that Sabaku man instead was extremely low, unless …

An idea started slowly forming in her mind then and she mulled it over, weighing the pros and the contras. Ino and Hinata were already talking about the upcoming winter ball when she straightened up, clapping her hands and startling the two other girls.

"What?" Ino blinked, crossing her legs.

"I think I know a way to get Uzumaki away from Sasuke-kun," Sakura grinned, excitement bubbling up in her stomach.

"Oh, erm, how then?" Hinata asked warily.

"I overheard Sasuke-kun telling Uzumaki that he would be awaiting him in one week," Sakura started, her plan fully unfolding in her mind. "What if we manage to convince the driver of the carriage to make a detour instead? A detour to let's say, Lord Sabaku's home?" She smirked.

Ino contemplated the idea, worrying her lip between her teeth. "I want to say that this is an intriguing plan, but wouldn't someone be accompanying Uzumaki to the Uchiha estate? I can't imagine Uzumaki making the trip alone," she pointed out.

Which she was annoyingly right about, but Sakura thought quickly and replied, "One of us could pretend to be in need of help right outside the village and as soon as Sasuke's brother gets out of the carriage, we'll knock him out with one of my heavy medicine books or so. Then close the door from outside so that Uzumaki can't escape."

Ino nodded thoughtfully while Hinata just sat there with wide, light purple eyes. "The plan definitely needs a bit more tweaking," Ino announced with a wide grin, "but it's the best one we've got to get rid of that damn witch. I'm in!"

As she and Ino started working out the finer details, Sakura felt herself growing more and more excited.

This would teach that witch that nobody messed with her and got away with it!

* * *

It was dreary and drizzly, the night when Uzumaki would be driven to the Uchiha estate. His parents had left in a separate carriage, accompanied by someone of the Uchiha family.

Sakura had seen them pass from where she had hidden herself behind a thick tree, knowing that Uzumaki wouldn't be too far behind anymore. Ino had taken it upon herself to convince the driver to make a detour, seeing as she was far more gifted by Mother Nature than Sakura was. It was a sour point between them two, but tonight Sakura was grateful for it, because it meant that their plan was well on its way to succession.

She just needed to be patient for a bit longer and then she would finally be rid of Uzumaki. She squinted into the darkness, spotting with a lot of difficulty the dead tree she had managed to drag onto the side of the road. It didn't block the path completely, but it would definitely slow the carriage down enough that it would have Itachi coming out to question the delay. The moment he set foot outside, she would hit him from behind with one of her thick textbooks.

She didn't really want to hurt him, but there was no way their plan would succeed if Itachi was still conscious.

The sound of a horse carriage drawing near had her tensing up and she carefully peeked around the tree. She could make out a dark form steadily making its way towards her, the occasional soft neighing of the horse pulling the carriage forwards. Her stomach flipped several times as she waited with baited breath for the carriage to come closer.

Finally the driver came to an abrupt halt as he noticed the obstacle on the road. He was wearing a hood, so she couldn't see his face, but he had a rose lying next to him, which meant Ino had been successful: that was her sign that the driver had agreed to make a detour.

"Easy, girl," the driver called out and jumped off, patting the horse briefly as he made his way over to the trunk.

Sakura's heart seemed to skip a beat when the door of the carriage opened, a cloaked person climbing out of it. Before she could think twice, she rushed forwards, preparing herself to bring the book down with all her strength.

To her immense shock and quickly growing panic the man whirled around and grabbed her wrists, twisting them in such a manner that she was forced to drop the book or risk an injury.

"What the -" Her mouth instantly dried up, lead filling her stomach, when the hood was drawn back, revealing not Itachi's face, but that of a young man with flaming red hair and ice cold emerald green eyes.

"So people are really this stupid, hm?" he said unimpressed and tightened his grip around her wrists. "Well, seeing as you so desperately want to be with Uchiha, why don't I accompany you to him? I'm sure he'll love to hear about your marvellous plan to abduct his future fiancé."

"I – I didn't mean – I - " she stammered, panic making her limbs as limp as jelly.

"Yes, you didn't mean it," he said impatiently and pushed her forcibly into the carriage. "That's what you scum always say when you get caught. Save the excuses, I'm not the one you should be begging mercy from."

Oh god, how had her plan gone this horribly wrong?

* * *

"Your brother's dealing with her at the moment," Gaara said bored, his arms crossed. "Said something about keeping her in one of the guest houses until you're ready to deal with her."

"That's fine," Sasuke muttered, narrowing his eyes. He could already feel a headache building up and he hadn't even properly dealt with that stupid girl yet. "Sorry you got involved in this mess."

The red haired man shrugged and smirked, "Her stupid shocked face when I turned around made more than up for it."

"You want to stay the night?" Sasuke offered, knowing it was already past nine. "We can prepare one of the rooms for you."

The other man considered the offer for a moment and nodded. "Yes, please. If only because I want to see her face when you tell her how badly her plan failed." His smirk deepened.

In spite of how annoyed he was, Sasuke reluctantly smiled. If Haruno had felt humiliated before by having been bypassed for Naruto, she would hit another level of humiliation once she found out that one of her own best friends had ratted her out.

Hyuuga had come to the estate four days ago, asking to speak to him and his parents. Once seated in father's study, the girl had told them all about Haruno's and Yamanaka's plan. They had been planning on abducting Naruto and delivering him to the Sabaku family, not knowing that the Uchiha and the Sabaku knew each other quite well due to their business dealings.

It had taken just one meeting for Gaara to agree to offer his cooperation; he would be in the second carriage, pretending to escort Naruto. In reality, Naruto had already arrived three days earlier, together with his parents as a precaution.

"Or when she finds out that the head of the police is none other than Naruto's father himself," Sasuke smirked. "I'm certain he'll be very interested to know who wanted to abduct his only son."

It astonished him just how stupid Haruno was for someone who claimed she would become Tsunade's student. How could she ever have thought her plan would work? More importantly, how could she have forgotten the crucial detail about Minato being the head of the police? Surely that detail should have made her refrain from going through with the plan – or had she been that absurdly confident that her plan would succeed even with all the odds stacked against her?

Green eyes gleamed. "It's never a dull moment with you around, Uchiha. I'll take that room if you will."

"I'll have one prepared," Sasuke promised and turned around with a smile when Naruto's voice piped up behind him.

"Sasuke, are you finished here? Your mother has tea prepared and wants us all gathered." The blond boy lingered near the door of the living room, his hand resting against the doorframe.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Gaara murmured and after nodding at Naruto, he disappeared upstairs.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto inquired curiously, turning those luminous blue eyes of his back on Sasuke when the older man approached him.

"Yes, Gaara's just spending the night, that's all," he reassured him and took his hands in his.

They still felt quite hot in his hold after the blond man had spent an hour healing Itachi's lungs. Sasuke's brother had been struggling with his breathing for a little while now, but the first healing session had already done wonders for him.

Even though Naruto's healing powers hadn't been the reason Sasuke had chosen him, they were definitely a benefit to the family. Not to mention there was something about how powerful Naruto looked with his golden glowing hands when he healed that made Sasuke weak in his knees.

"Oh good, I'm looking forward to getting to know him better too," Naruto chirped. "He seems nice."

"He is nice," Sasuke agreed. Nice enough to be willing to join their ruse at any rate.

He lifted Naruto's left hand and brushed a kiss on it. "But not as nice as you," he murmured, his smile deepening when a pretty rose blush coloured Naruto's cheeks.

Come morning he would deal with Haruno before leaving her to the mercy of Minato. Tonight he wanted to spend more time with his future husband first.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: As always, don't ask me how I came up with this. I have literally no clue, my brain is being weird this year.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddle
> 
> Melissa


End file.
